Bouleversement pour les bons joueurs
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Un groupe de 24 filles viennent au Japon, et rencontre les joueurs de la Génération Miracle et leurs coéquipiers, ainsi que la célèbre équipe de Seirin et les rois sans couronnes. Suivez leurs parcours alors qu'elles intègrent différents lycées où elles doivent faire face à la différence de culture pour certaines et où leurs vies se compliquent pour d'autres. Laisser des com svp !
1. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue au Japon

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas, il est l'œuvre de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shunsuke Tada et Noboru Takagi, OC seul et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Langue : Français

Genre : Romance / Amitié

Noté : T

Présentation de l'histoire : C'est l'histoire d'un très grand groupe d'amis composé de 25 jeunes filles âgées de 16 à 18 ans, vivant en France et décident de partir du Japon pour améliorer leur japonais, et pour découvrir la nouvelle culture, un nouveau mode de vie. Ce groupe d'amie décida de se diviser en sept groupes, car tous ne voulaient pas aller dans la même ville ou le même lycée, sans savoir que leurs décisions affecteront de nombreuses personnes vivants au Japon et sans savoir qu'elles allaient trouver là-bas l'amour et faire de nouvelles connaissances!

* * *

Avertissement : J'essaie de ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe, mais s'il y a, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser par avance. En vous souhaitant néanmoins une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Les filles quittent la France pour le Japon

PDV Extérieur

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour un très grand groupe d'amie. En fait, celles-ci s'apprêtaient à quitter la France pour le Japon et où quatorze d'entre elles seraient dans la même ville mais pas dans le même lycée pour plusieurs d'entre elles, toutes les autres iraient dans différentes villes du Japon par deux, quatre ou cinq, et intégreront le même établissement, en se promettant de s'appeler régulièrement et de se voir au moins une fois par mois.

Il avait été difficile pour elles de convaincre leurs parents qu'elles pourraient se débrouiller toutes seules sans aides parentale et que de toute façon elles auront chacune une grande maison où elles pourront cohabiter ensemble durant tout leur séjour au Japon, mais au final elles avaient réussi et en en étaient heureuses. C'est donc sous un ciel très bleu et ensoleillé qu'elles prirent leurs avions qui les amenèrent dans leurs villes respectives du Japon.

Après deux ou trois escales et des vols variant entre 13 et presque 19 heures de vol pour l'une des villes choisit, elles atterrirent finalement à destination, après avoir quitté leurs avions respectifs, elles récupérèrent leurs bagages au tarmac puis elles quittèrent l'aéroport dans lequel elles étaient puis elles se firent une dernière fois un câlin rapide avec embrassade pour le groupe de quatorze, tout en se souhaitant bonne chance pour l'année, puis elles prirent un taxi pour se rendre leur nouveau domicile.

Le groupe de quatorze lui prit 4 taxis, car elles ne vivraient ni dans la même maison, ni n'iraient dans le même lycée de Tokyo, et vu qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses elles d'eurent donc se séparer en trois groupes de quatre et un groupe de deux, où celui-ci dut partager le même taxi avec deux adresses différentes car elles ne vivraient pas ensemble.

Un autre groupe composé de cinq filles vivant dans la même ville dû se diviser en deux pour prendre deux taxis car elles n'entrèrent pas toutes dans le taxi de cinq places (chauffeur inclus), du coup dans le premier taxi il y eut trois jeunes filles et dans le deuxième, il eut les deux jeunes filles restantes car elles ne voulurent pas que l'une d'elles se retrouvent seule dans un taxi surtout dans un nouveau qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Quand toutes les jeunes filles de 16-18 ans arrivèrent devant leurs nouvelles maisons, elles payèrent leurs chauffeurs avant de sortir de la voiture et de prendre leurs bagages qu'elles avaient mis à la fois à leurs pieds, et à la fois dans le coffre du taxi, une fois toutes leurs affaires récupérées elles fermèrent le coffre de leurs taxis puis elles se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives, et ouvrirent la porte de leur nouvelle demeure avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière du rez-de-chaussée, car leurs maisons étaient sur un étage.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans leurs maisons respectives, et fermer la porte d'entrée à clé, elles partirent visiter leurs nouveaux lieux de vie. Une fois la visite des lieux terminée, elles récupérèrent leurs bagages qu'elles avaient laissées au rez-de-chaussée avant de monter au premier étage où se trouvait les chambres où elles choisirent laquelle serait la leur, avant d'entrer dans celle-ci et de commencer à ouvrir leurs bagages et de ranger leurs linges et effets personnels, une fois la tâche terminée elles prirent chacune une douche dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre avant de se coucher, pour se réveiller ensuite le lendemain après-midi.

Une fois qu'elles furent toutes debout, chacune d'entre elles préparèrent le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se doucher et s'habiller et de faire leur toilette matinale une fois celui-ci terminé. Quand elles furent toutes prêtent, elles quittèrent leurs maisons pour visiter la ville dans laquelle elles allaient vivre désormais, et elles en profitèrent pour également faire des photos de différents lieux ainsi que d'elle-même.

Elles profitèrent également pour goûter à différents plats japonais lorsqu'elles eurent toutes un petit creux, et aussi quelques courses à la fois alimentaires et vestimentaires, avant de rentrer chez elles vers les alentours de 20h et de ranger les courses alimentaires à leurs différentes places, puis de monter pour laver leurs linges qu'elles venaient d'acheter en mettant d'abord deux lingettes absorbantes pour empêcher la décoloration du linge, puis elles mirent celui-ci dans la machine à laver avant de mettre ensuite de la lessive et de l'adoucissant et de fermer la machine puis elles appuyèrent sur le bouton « marche » avant de descendre pour préparer le repas du soir et de préparer la table.

Quand le repas fut enfin prêt, elles s'installèrent toutes à table, se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de manger leurs repas pour celles vivants en groupe dans la maison et celle qui vivait seul dans sa maison souhaita un bon appétit à ses amies par texto qui lui répondirent aussitôt en la remerciant et en lui souhaitant la même chose, puis une fois qu'elles furent rassasiées elles débarrassèrent la table avant de faire la vaisselle, de la rincer et de la laisser sécher sur le plan de travail, ensuite elles retournèrent dans leurs chambres où chacune d'elles envoyèrent à leurs familles les photos qu'elles avaient prises aujourd'hui, avant de finalement éteindre leur ordinateur, de mettre ensuite le réveil pour demain matin 10h avant d'aller se doucher et se brosser les dents, puis elles se couchèrent dans leurs lits fatiguées, où elles s'endormirent aussitôt que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs oreillers.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Tokyo Partie 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas il est l'œuvre de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, de Shunsuke Tada et Noboru Takagi.

* * *

Langage en gras : Japonais

Langage normal : français

Langage en italique : anglais

* * *

Note Auteur : Je fais directement la traduction des conversations donc c'est la police qui vous dira si c'est parlé en français, en japonais ou en anglais. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Note Auteur 2 : Je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de faire des fautes d'orthographe, mais si vous en voyez qu'il y en a qui se sont glissées dans le texte, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Tokyo. Partie 1

PDV Katrina

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour qui se lève et mes amies et moi-même étions excitées de commencer cette nouvelle année au Japon, certes trois d'entre nous irons en classe de première tandis que les deux autres commenceront leur première année de lycée, mais nous étions néanmoins heureuses de pouvoir être dans le même lycée.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin laissez moi me présenter je m'appelle Katrina Pierce j'ai 16 ans et je commence ma seconde ici au Japon, c'est un rêve qui se réalise, car j'ai toujours voulu aller au Japon, je parle très bien la langue et je m'y connais un peu en cuisine japonaise. Les personnes qui vivent avec moi et qui vont me rejoindre au lycée de Seirin sont mes amies : Aurélie Duberger qui a 16 ans comme moi et qui commencera elle aussi sa première année au lycée, ensuite nous avons Pauline Diderot, Rosalie Hale, et Bella Swan qui elles ont toutes 17 ans et commenceront leur deuxième année de lycée.

Quel est notre point commun en dehors du fait que nous intégrons toutes le même lycée et que nous soyons toutes amies ? Je dirais sans contexte que c'est notre amour du basket ! Nous sommes toutes des joueuses de basket de niveau semi-professionnelle, plusieurs grands clubs professionnels du monde entier nous ont approchés pour que nous intégrions leurs clubs, mais nous avons toutes refusées, car nous voulons d'abord finir nos études avant de passer professionnel, les clubs heureusement l'avaient compris et nous ont dit de les contacter quand nous aurions choisi quel club nous voulions rejoindre et que nos études étaient terminées.

Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés ! Donc aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, dans un nouveau pays et dans une nouvelle ville, j'éteignis mon réveil aéra ma chambre, ouvrit les volets, je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon armoire où je pris des survêtements propres, notre lycée était au courant que nous ne pouvions rien porter d'autre et il avait accepté avec une certaine réticence soyons honnête. Puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où je me douchai, puis une fois ma douche terminée je sortis, m'essuya et m'habilla, avant de me coiffer et de me brosser les dents, puis je me rinçai la bouche avant d'essuyer le contour de ma bouche, je quittai ensuite la salle de bain pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée en prenant évidemment mon cartable d'école avec moi, puis je préparais le petit déjeuner pour mes amies et moi, et je mis la table.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut prêt je le mis sur la table et prépara notre déjeuner du midi qui serait du bento pour toutes les cinq, au moment où mes amies descendirent pour prendre leurs petits déjeuner avec chacune son cartable à la main, le repas du midi fut prêt et je le mis dans les boîtes thermiques pour que nos repas ne refroidissent pas, avant de m'installer à table avec mes amies et colocataires qui posèrent leur cartable sur le sol à côté d'elle, et nous commençâmes alors à manger mon petit déjeuner français. Une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé, nous débarrassâmes la table avant qu'Aurélie fasse rapidement la vaisselle et la rinça avant de la laisser sécher sur l'égouttoir vaisselle, nous prîmes ensuite chacune notre cartable avec nos bentos respectifs, puis nous quittâmes notre maison en fermant à clé et de marcher un peu avant de prendre le bus qui nous déposa devant notre nouveau lycée et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que c'était très animé ! On ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans que l'un des représentants des différents clubs du lycée nous hèle ! Nous fûmes presque à moitié du chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment, quand nous entendîmes une annonce à propos du club de basket, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la voix où nous vîmes trois garçons de différentes tailles et ayant chacun entre d'eux les cheveux noirs. Je m'adressais alors à celui que je trouvais de taille moyenne entre les deux autres (NA : il s'agit d'Izuki).

**\- Euh bonjour, excusez-moi pouvez-vous me dire où mes amies et moi-même pouvons trouver les représentants du club de basket féminin s'il vous plaît ?**

**\- Le club de basket féminin ?** Dit-il surpris. **Il n'y en a pas ! Notre lycée est encore tout nouveau, il n'existe que depuis deux ans et quand nous nous sommes inscrits l'année dernière mes amis et moi-même il n'y avait même pas de club de basket, bien qu'il y eût des installations pour en jouer si on le voulait ! Mes amis et moi avons décidé de rejoindre le club de basket quand le** **fondateur du club à annoncer qu'il recherchait des joueurs pour nous permettre de jouer. Du coup, il n'existe pas de club de basket féminin, nous sommes la seule équipe qui existe pour ce sport.** M'expliqua-t-il

**\- Quoi ?** Nous dîmes toutes en chœur

**\- Oui désolé !** Nous dit-il

**\- Et où devons aller pour demander la permission de créer un club de basket féminin ?** Lui demande-je ensuite

Ces amis et lui me regardèrent surpris avant de nous sourire légèrement.

**\- Il faut aller au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal puis de taper dans la salle du personnel administratif et sportif et tu fais ta demande, mais il va vous falloir un entraîneur et il n'y en a pas dans le basket dans ce lycée donc il va falloir que vous en trouvait un, parmi tous les élèves de première et terminale puis une fois que cela sera fait, ils vous donneront un professeur référent et après celui-ci devra voir, je pense avec notre propre référent à moins que cela ne soit avec notre entraîneur quand est-ce que nos équipes peuvent s'entraîner dans le gymnase ! **Nous dit ensuite le même jeune homme

**\- Je vois ! Je te remercie pour tes explications, nous allons maintenant mes amies et moi-même mettre en pratique tes explications et déposer notre demande ! À bientôt !** Lui dis-je ensuite avant de partir avec mes amies vers la salle indiquée pour pouvoir être autorisée à pratiquer en tant qu'équipe.

Nous arrivâmes devant la pièce indiquée, 20 minutes plus tard, je toquais à la porte et attendis la permission d'entrée.

**\- Oui, entrez !** Dit une voix

Nous entrâmes alors et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années avant de nous arrêter une fois arrivée devant lui.

**\- Bonjour monsieur, nous souhaiterions nous inscrire mes amies et moi en tant qu'équipe féminine de basket, comme nous avons appris qu'ils n'y en avaient pas nous souhaiterions également créer le club de basket féminin !** Lui dis-je

**\- Je vois, mais vous allez avoir besoin d'un entraîneur ! **Me dit le monsieur.

**\- Nous en avons déjà un !** Lui dis-je

**\- Oh ! Dit-il surpris. Qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite

**\- Moi !** Dit mon amie Pauline

**\- Je vois et en classe es-tu jeune fille ?** Lui demanda le monsieur

**\- J'entre en première cette année**, lui répondit mon amie

**\- Très bien, vous allez devoir remplir des papiers pour la création de votre club et vous mademoiselle ?** Dit-il ensuite en s'interrompant

**\- Diderot Pauline, monsieur mes amies et moi sommes des élèves transférées de France !** Lui répondit mon amie

**\- Très bien mademoiselle Diderot, vous vous allez devoir remplir des papiers en tant qu'entraîneur, une fois qu'ils auront été remplis et signés, je vous donnerai un référent et il vous faudra voir avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket masculine pour les heures de partage du terrain.** Lui dit-il

**\- Très bien monsieur**, lui dit-elle

**\- Ne bougeait pas je vais vous chercher les papiers !** Dit-il ensuite avant de partir récupérer les papiers nécessaires à la création du club.

Une fois qu'il les récupéra, il nous les apporta et nous les remplîmes et les signâmes avant de les lui rendre, et il nous informa qu'il allait nous organiser un rendez-vous avec la coach de l'équipe masculine pour que l'on puisse s'entendre sur les horaires de partage du terrain, nous le remerciâmes avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre nos classes respectives.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement et quand la sonnerie annonça midi, tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger leurs affaires avant de quitter la classe, j'attendis que la classe fût évacuée avant de moi aussi quitter la salle de classe et je retournais dans la salle du personnel administratif et sportif, où je retrouvais mon amie Pauline devant la porte.

\- Salut ! Comment, c'était les cours ce matin ? Lui demande-je

\- Ça va merci et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Bien merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant avant de frapper à la porte

**\- Entrez !** Dit quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la pièce

J'ouvris la porte en grand et mon amie Pauline referma celle-ci une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

**\- Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes là pour voir l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket masculine !** Lui dis-je

**\- Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !** Nous dit-il au même instant, on frappa à la porte. **Entrez !** Dit-il

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune fille de 17 ans aux cheveux courts couleurs caramel.

**\- Bonjour monsieur Ito, vous m'avez demandé ?** Lui dit la jeune fille

**\- Oui mademoiselle Aida, je vous ai convoqué pour que vous rencontriez la capitaine et l'entraîneur de l'équipe féminine de basket !** Lui dit-il

**\- Ainsi, c'est vous l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket masculine ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Pierce Katrina et je suis la capitaine de capitaine de l'équipe et voici mon amie Diderot Pauline qui sera à la fois une joueuse sur le terrain et également l'entraîneur de notre équipe !** Lui dis-je en nous présentant

**\- Enchantée, je suis en effet l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket masculine Aida Riko, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance !** Dit-elle

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous !** Dit-on en chœur

**\- Donc je suppose que si nous sommes là, c'est pour discuter des horaires de partage du terrain ?** Dit-elle

**\- En effet**, dit-on à nouveau en chœur

**\- Mademoiselle Diderot j'ai discuté avec mes collègues et vous aurez monsieur Kato comme professeur référent, il sera là avec vous si vous décidez de faire passer des élections à des filles qui sont intéressées à jouer au basket et à intégrer votre équipe, et il sera également présent lorsque vous participerez à des matchs officiels !** Nous informa-t-il

**\- Très bien merci de nous avoir prévenu, mais je ne pense pas que nous allons faire des inscriptions d'ouvertures pour notre club, nous avons vu toutes les filles l'école lors du rassemblement et aucune d'entre elles n'avaient les capacités nécessaires pour intégrer notre équipe !** Lui dis-je. **Mademoiselle Aida et si nous allons ailleurs pour discuter de nos horaires de partage !** Propose-je ensuite à celle-ci

**\- Euh pourquoi pas !** Dit celle-ci un peu surprise

**\- Super allons-y !** Lui dis-je en la tirant par le poignet

**\- Bon appétit monsieur et passez une bonne journée !** Dit mon amie Pauline à monsieur Ito en nous rejoignant à l'extérieur de la pièce

**\- Donc, en dehors du gymnase, est-ce qu'il y a des terrains de basket sur lequel n'importe qui peut jouer à ce sport ?** Lui demande-je

**\- Je crois que oui il y a un terrain où il est possible de jouer au basket juste pour le plaisir**, me dit Aida

**\- Génial, on ira vérifier si c'est le cas ! Si ça l'est vous pourrez garder le gymnase et nous on s'entraînera en extérieur sauf si on doit disputer des matchs dans ce cas, on vous l'empruntera pour la matinée ou l'après-midi comme cela t'arrangera ! Si par contre il n'y en a pas dans ce cas, on vous l'empruntera trois jours par semaine ! Nous regarderons cela tout à l'heure après avoir fini de manger ou pendant la pause récré, et nous te donnerons notre réponse à la fin des cours devant le portail du lycée !** Dit mon amie Pauline à l'entraîneur de l'équipe masculine de basket

**\- Très bien, c'est d'accord !** Nous dits Aida. **À bientôt alors et bon appétit !** Nous dit-elle ensuite avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

**\- Merci bon appétit à toi aussi Aida ! **Nous lui dîmes en chœur

**\- Merci !** Nous dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite nos amies dehors dans la cour où nous mangeâmes nos bentos, une fois terminés nous visitâmes le lycée, puis nous tombâmes par hasard devant le gymnase de basket et derrière celui-ci, il y avait deux terrains de basket où nous pourrions nous entraîner tous les jours sans avoir à gêner l'équipe masculine de basket, c'est donc satisfaites que nous regagnâmes le bâtiment principal quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonna.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent tout aussi rapidement que les cours du matin, et quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée sonna, toute la classe rangea ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce, j'attendis devant ma salle de classe que mes amies me rejoignent puis quand elles m'eurent rejoint, nous quittâmes le bâtiment principal pour retrouver Aida devant le portail de l'établissement.

**\- Aida !** La hélai-je quand je la vis. **Comment, c'est passé tes cours de l'après-midi ?** Lui demande-je, une fois que nous fûmes arrivées à son niveau.

**\- Très bien merci**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Du coup pour les entraînements comment on fait ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec sérieux

**\- Il y a deux terrains de basket derrière votre gymnase donc on pourra en utiliser un pour nos entraînements, et après quand on aura des matchs officiels, on vous empruntera le gymnase une demi-journée à votre convenance durant toute la semaine**, lui dit mon amie Pauline

**\- Très bien, on fait comme ça alors !** Dit Aida en hochant la tête**. Bonne fin de journée à vous les filles !** Nous dit-elle avec un sourire avant de partir

**\- Merci, à toi aussi !** Nous dîmes en chœur

Puis nous partîmes nous aussi pour prendre le bus, pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Quand nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison, j'ouvris la porte et la laissa ouverte pour mes amies derrière moi, je déchaussais mes chaussures de ville pour enfiler mes pantoufles, puis je montais dans ma chambre avec mon cartable pour faire mes devoirs, une fois ceux-ci finis, j'allais dans la salle de bain où je me lavais les mains avant de descendre préparer le repas du soir qui serait typiquement japonais. Une fois le repas terminé, je mis rapidement la table avant d'appeler mes amies pour descendre manger et elles arrivèrent rapidement après s'être elles aussi laver les mains, nous nous souhaitâmes bon appétit quand nous reçûmes un sms de Marina nous souhaitant un bon appétit et de passer une passer une soirée, nous lui répondîmes aussitôt en lui souhaitant la même chose, puis nous attaquâmes notre repas que nous finîmes en 20 minutes en incluant les desserts, puis Rosalie débarrassa la table pendant que Bella faisait la vaisselle, la rincer et la laisser sécher sur l'égouttoir vaisselle, après que Pauline eut enlevé la vaisselle de ce matin et qu'elle l'eut ranger.

Je montais ensuite de nouveau dans ma chambre, où je me douchais et me mis en pyjama puis je me brossais les dents et me démêlais les cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de fermer les volets de la chambre et de mettre mon réveil à 6h30, puis je me couchais et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

PDV Aurélia

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour qui se lève et mes amies et moi-même étions excitées de commencer cette nouvelle année dans un nouveau pays, certes deux d'entre nous irons en classe de terminale tandis que les deux autres commenceront leur première année de lycée, mais nous étions néanmoins heureuses de pouvoir être dans le même lycée.

Mais avant d'aller plus loin laissez-moi me présenter je m'appelle Aurélia de Montecristo j'ai 18 ans et je commence ma terminale ici au Japon, c'est un rêve qui se réalise, car j'ai toujours voulu aller au Japon, je parle très bien la langue et je m'y connais très bien en cuisine japonaise. Les personnes qui vivent avec moi et qui vont me rejoindre au lycée de Shutoku sont mes amies : Katya Kemenov qui a 18 ans comme moi et qui commencera elle aussi sa terminale cette année, ensuite nous avons Anna de la Rivière qui a 17 ans qui commencera sa première année au lycée, tout comme mon amie Laure Pester qui elle a 16 ans par contre.

Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés ! Donc aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, dans un nouveau pays, une nouvelle ville. J'éteignis mon réveil aéra ma chambre, ouvrit les volets, je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon armoire où je pris des survêtements propres, notre lycée était au courant que nous ne pouvions rien porter d'autre et il avait accepté. Puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où je me douchais, puis une fois ma douche terminée je sortis, m'essuya et m'habilla, avant de me coiffer et de me brosser les dents, puis je me rinçai la bouche avant d'essuyer le contour de ma bouche, je quittai ensuite la salle de bain pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée en prenant évidemment mon cartable d'école avec moi, puis je préparais le petit déjeuner pour mes amies et moi, et je mis la table.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut prêt je le mis sur la table et prépara notre déjeuner du midi qui serait du ramen pour toutes les quatre, au moment où mes amies descendirent pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners avec chacune son cartable à la main, le repas du midi fut prêt et je le mis dans les boîtes thermiques pour que nos repas ne refroidissent pas, avant de m'installer à table avec mes amies et colocataires qui posèrent leur cartable sur le sol à côté d'elle, et nous commençâmes alors à manger mon petit déjeuner purement japonais. Une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé, nous débarrassâmes la table avant que Katya fasse rapidement la vaisselle et la rinça avant de la laisser sécher sur l'égouttoir vaisselle, nous prîmes ensuite chacune notre cartable avec nos ramen respectifs, puis nous quittâmes notre maison en fermant à clé et de marcher un peu avant de prendre le bus qui nous déposa devant notre nouveau lycée et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que c'était très animé ! On ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans que l'un des représentants des différents clubs du lycée nous hèle ! Nous fûmes presque à moitié du chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment, quand nous entendîmes une annonce à propos du club de basket, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la voix où nous vîmes un très grand garçon aux cheveux noirs pointant vers le haut.

**\- Bonjour**, dit mon amie**. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le stand de basket féminin s'il vous plaît ?** Demanda mon amie Katya

**\- Bonjour, c'est plus loin sur la gauche**, dit le garçon (NA : c'est Otsubo)

**\- Très bien, je vous remercie**, dit mon amie en lui faisant un immense avant de partir et nous la suivîmes.

Nous allâmes dans la direction indiquée par le garçon qui était sans doute un terminal comme moi, et effectivement sur la gauche nous trouvâmes le stand de l'équipe de basket féminine.

**\- Bonjour, je suis intéressée par votre club et je voudrais savoir si vous faisiez des matchs de démonstrations ?** Lui demande-je

**\- Bonjour, nous faisons bien un match de démonstration plus tard après la fin des sélections avec les personnes retenues, en mélangeant les nouvelles avec les titulaires pour voir si elles s'entendent bien avec l'équipe !** Me dit l'une des personnes assises au stand.

**\- Je vois dans ce cas, je repasserais plus tard pour assister à votre match**, lui dis-je. **À bientôt et passez une bonne journée** ! Rajoute-je ensuite

Puis nous partîmes vers le bâtiment principal après avoir consulté les listes de classe, je découvris que mon amie Katya était dans la même classe que moi, et qu'il en était de même pour Anna et Laure qui étaient ensemble dans la même classe de seconde.

Nous allâmes ensuite à l'accueil pour demander un plan du lycée ainsi que nos horaires de cours. La secrétaire nous distribua à chacune le plan du lycée, mais elle nous annonça que pour les horaires de cours, il faudrait attendre demain matin 8h, pour les avoir et qu'ils nous seraient distribués par notre professeur principal, nous la remerciâmes et quittâmes la pièce.

Puis nous allâmes flâner tout autour du lycée, et nous découvrîmes qu'en plus des trois gymnases de basket, il y avait également quatre terrains de basket à l'extérieur, ce qui nous rassura Katya et moi comme ça si nous n'étions pas satisfaites du niveau de l'équipe titulaire féminine de basket, nous pourrions toujours nous entraîner toutes les deux à l'extérieur, et ainsi passer professionnel une fois que nous aurons obtenu notre baccalauréat. En continuant notre visite nous vîmes qu'il y avait deux piscines, et cela nous enchanta à toutes les quatre car de cette façon, on pourrait toutes s'exerçaient à la natation, il fallait maintenant voir s'il fallait réserver pour obtenir la piscine pour nous seuls.

Vers 11h30, nous allâmes voir le match de démonstration de l'équipe féminine de basket Katya et moi, pendant qu'Anna accompagnait Laure pour s'inscrire au club de gymnastique. Katya et moi nous nous installâmes dans les tribunes et regardâmes le match mêlant titulaire et nouvelles recrues durant les 20 minutes que dura le match et ce que nous vîmes ne nous convainquit pas pour nous inscrire au club. Nous quittâmes donc le gymnase pour retrouver nos amies qui nous attendait pas très loin des terrains de tennis pour partager le repas de midi ensemble, quand nous nous retrouvâmes la sonnerie annonçant midi sonna, nous nous sourîmes complices avant de sortir nos ramen des boites thermiques et d'envoyer chacune d'entre nous un message à Marina en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et de passer une bonne journée, elle nous répondit cinq minutes plus tard en nous souhaitant la même chose, nous la remerciâmes puis nous commençâmes à manger nos repas avec les baguettes.

À la fin de notre repas, nous revîmes le garçon avec qui Katya avait discuté pour se renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait le stand de basket féminin, mais cette fois il n'était pas seul, un autre garçon l'accompagnait il avait des cheveux un peu longs, blond et semblait avoir le même âge que son camarade, une fois qu'ils furent devant nous ils s'arrêtèrent et nous regardèrent avant que celui, aux cheveux noirs prenne la parole.

**\- Re bonjour mesdemoiselles, avez-vous bien mangé ?** Nous demanda-t-il

**\- Oui merci et vous ? **Nous lui demandâmes en chœur

**\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Vous avez réussi à trouver le stand du club de basket féminin ?** Nous demanda-t-il ensuite

**\- Oui, grâce à vous merci encore**, lui répondis-je en souriant

**\- Je vous en prie !** Me dit-il en souriant lui aussi. **Et alors vous êtes-vous inscrite ?** Me demanda-t-il

**\- Non ce que mon amie Katya et moi avons vu alors de leur match de démonstration ne nous a pas motivées du tout pour nous inscrire dans le club de basket féminin !** Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire

**\- Les filles sont pourtant pas mal !** Me dit-il étonné

**\- Être pas mal ne nous suffit pas pour nous convaincre d'intégrer une équipe, si on en intègre une, il faut que celle-ci soit de très haut niveau nous exigeons rien de moins que la perfection, nous-même nous nous entraînons très dur et de manière assez sévère pour être au top du top, on se donne à 1000 % de nos capacités lors de nos entraînements quotidien et nous refusons d'intégrer une équipe qui considère que se donner à 20 % est suffisant que ce soit en match ou en entraînement !** Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

**\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire**, dit-il

**\- On peut rester avec vous ?** Me demanda le blond

**\- Bien sûr, ne restait pas debout asseyez-vous !** Lui répondis-je

**\- Oh faites comment vous appelez-vous ? Moi, je m'appelle Miyaji Kiyoshi !** Dit le blond

**\- Et moi, je m'appelle Otsubo Taisuke !** Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

**\- Mon nom est de Montecristo Aurélia, j'ai 18 ans !** Me présente-je

**\- Mon nom à moi est Kemenov Katya et j'ai moi aussi 18 ans !** Dit mon amie Katya

**\- Mon nom est de la Rivière Anna et j'ai 17 ans et je commence ma seconde cette année !** Dit mon amie

**\- Ce ne devrait pas être la première normalement ?** Demanda Miyaji

**\- Non pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas pu faire ma seconde l'année dernière du coup, je la fais cette année !** Répondit mon amie Anna

**\- Oh, je vois !** Dit-il

**\- À mon tour !** Dit mon amie Laure. **Je m'appelle Pester Laure et j'ai 16 ans et je commence ma seconde cette année ! **Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres

**\- Enchanté mesdemoiselles ! **Nous dits Otsubo. **Au vu de vos noms et prénoms, je suppose que vous êtes des élèves transférées ?** Nous dit-il ensuite

**\- En effet**, nous lui répondîmes en chœur

**\- D'où venez-vous exactement ?** Demanda Miyaji

**\- De France**, lui répondis-je

**\- Et ça va ce n'est pas trop dure dans l''ensemble ? **Nous demanda-t-il

Je regardais mes camarades pour avoir leur avis et c'est Laure qui répondit finalement.

**\- Non ça va, bien que certaines d'entre nous ont du mal avec votre langue, mais c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici, pour pouvoir bien maîtriser votre langue ! **Dit-elle

**\- Et bienvenue permettez-nous de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre pays, dans notre ville et dans notre lycée ! **Nous dirent-ils en chœur

**\- Merci !** Nous leur répondîmes en souriant

À peine avions nous le temps de leur répondre, que la sonnerie annonçant 13h30 sonna annonçant qu'il était de regagner les classes, ce que nous fîmes tous et ils nous libérèrent deux heures plus tard avec quelques livres en plus, que nous ne devions pas abîmer et rendre à la fin de l'année. Il nous avait également expliqué le règlement intérieur et nous avait donné à tous un carnet de liaison ainsi que quel était le comportement attendu de notre part en cours.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite chez nous, et Laure et Anna se mirent aussitôt sur les ordinateurs pour rechercher des adresses de club d'équitation pour Anna et de patinoire pour Laure, après une heure de recherche intensive mes deux amies avaient sélectionné trois-quatre adresses dans leur domaine respectif, et nous (Katya et moi) les accompagnâmes visiter les adresses qu'elles avaient retenues, au bout d'une heure et demi de visite elles avaient toutes les deux supprimés deux des lieux choisit, nous allâmes à la dernière patinoire qui était proche de notre position actuelle, et nous laissâmes ensuite Laure visiter la patinoire et poser des questions au personnel de l'établissement ainsi qu'au directeur de celui-ci qui c'était déplacé en personne quand il a appris que notre amie était dans son établissement, au bout de trois quart d'heure notre amie revint avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Nous lui demandâmes avec un sourire également

\- C'est bon, tous les arrangements ont été fait, je pourrais pratiquer dès samedi pour la journée entière ! Nous dit-elle avec un immense sourire

\- Bien, nous sommes contentes pour toi ! Lui dis-je

\- Merci, les filles ! Nous dit-elle sans perdre son sourire

\- Bien, on rentre et demain on finira ta liste d'adresse Anna, lui dis-je

\- Pas de soucis, répondit celle-ci

Puis nous rentrâmes toutes à la maison où je fis le repas du soir, puis j'appelais les filles pour passer à table. Avant de servir mes amies, j'envoyais un sms à Marina en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et une bonne soirée, et je vis que mes colocataires avaient fait la même chose. Je servis ensuite mes colocataires et moi-même puis nous nous souhaitâmes un bon appétit et nous mangeâmes notre repas. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, je débarrassais la table et fis la vaisselle avant de monter me doucher et de me brosser les dents avant d'ensuite fermer les volets de la chambre et de dormir dans mon lit.

* * *

J'essaierai de vous poster la deuxième partie dans la semaine, sinon vous l'aurez avec un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.


End file.
